Never trust a sexy bitch
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: When Atem picks up a beautiful hooker things tend to get a little carried away and will end in some ones death


Mariku smirked as she stood on the edge of the curb along with the other city trash watching as the cars drove by, her skirt was two times to short, if she bent down her panties were on full display, her top small it looked as if the buttons would pop off at any minute, her stockings when a little above her knee, a small strap connected them to the laced belt that sat under her outer belt and black arm gloves.  
All the other ladies stayed away from her, why? because when ever she went off with a man she always returned walking, usually they client would drop the girls back off at the corner plus when she returned she always smelled like liquor and blood, not a good combo. She smirked as she watched a car slow down to a stop in front of her, walking slowly letting her hips sway the dark woman leaned down as the passenger side window went down. A male sat behind the wheel of course, he had mix of blond , red and black hair his eyes, some strange magenta color or something along those lines,  
"Well hello there" he greeted her looking the blond over his eyes focused on her breast that hung over the window opening Mariku chuckled "Hey, looking for a little fun?" she asked as the tri haired male grinned "Well yes my dear, care to take a little ride?" he asked. Mariku chuckled and nodded "Of course" You nasty poor excuse for a man she thought as she slipped into the car, the man had no idea what he ha just let inside.  
"So precious were to?" He asked already getting hard , just looking at this Egyptian beauty, Mariku chuckled as she looked at her nail watching as the deep violate polish shined with each street lamp that passed by, Mariku looked over at the male giving a chuckle "Well how about you tell me a little bit about yourself?" she asked before she noticed a gold band around his finger "Your married?" she asked her blond brow arching as he gave a chuckle . "Yes there is a misses sweet little thing but she's so shy in the bedroom" he spoke as his hand reached over and rubbed her left lap "I need a real woman, to fill my needs" Mariku gave the fakest smile ever and her fakest purr  
You disgusting sack of shit how dare you.. I will have fun gutting you and decorating your car with your organs she thought as he eyes moved to look own at his hand on her lap "Hn well them mister-?" She asked "Atem" he finished as he watched her place her hand on her chest "Mariku" the Egyptian beauty spoke. "Mariku huh?, cute" he spoke "Oh ah Atem , I have a place in mind its by an abandoned wear house, there I can be as loud as I want and no one will hear" she spoke stretching arching her back in the chair. She watched as the driver licked his lips watching her "The one by the cocks, I mean docks?" He asked as she chuckled "Yes that one" she spoke as she rolled her tongue against her fangs.  
Once there she grinned as she got out of the car , her fingers running along the smooth metal until she was leaning against the back of it before walking to the wear house, Atem was right behind her and watched her disappear into the building, he reached into his pocket taking out a foil wrapped condom walking o the door and inside "Hey baby" he spoke stopping as he looked around "Now were did that little fox go?" He asked  
Mariku smirked as she walked from the shadows and nailed the tri haired man in the back of his head with a rusted wrench, she watched as he fell unconscious to the floor below he chuckled as she walked towards a machine taking two hooks that normally were used to hold up large tuna taking the two of the she took each one and stabbed it threw each of the males wrists, walking to the machine her heels clicked against the floor below. Mariku pressed the button on the machine the thing withdrawing the hooks dragging the male until he was on a large metal slab, the bronze female took the male wallet from his pants opening it "Hmm, twenty dollars?, tch honey I'm worth way more them that" she spoke tossing the wallet out of the window into the river.  
Reaching into her pocket she took a wrapped swab an waved it under his nose "Wakey wakey~" she sang Atem blinked awake and that's when he felt the pain and screamed, he looked up and gasped seeing the hooks threw his arm "wh-What the fuck.. what the fuck!" he yelled beginning to panic before he heard the sound of knives clanging together "Shhh dear" Mariku spoke, running a large thing knife along it making small sparks before she blew on it and tested the blade by slicing his shirt open the edge slicing threw the material like butter.  
Atem looked up at her "Your a fucking crazy bitch!, look, I'll give you money anything you want" he spoke his voice starting to shake a little, Mariku chuckled as she ran the knife along his chest not cutting in just yet "What I want?" She asked looking down at him before she leaned down her face just inches away from his "I want to see hat trash looks like on the inside" she purred as she slowly made a hand side cut into his stomach, Atem laid his head back and gave a scream of help the word laced with pain, she chuckled s she slipped her finger into the cut, it was warm, mushy slimy she closed her eyes and licked her lips, it felt good she chuckled as she fingered the wound "that it scream like a bitch".  
Mariku grinned as he added more finger's until she was fisting the wound Atem by this time was crying and begging for her to stop or to jut kill him, she chuckled as she reached deeper making the pale male scream louder if possible and kick more violently, growling Marik reached over to a draw taking out two more knives she stabbed then into the males leg 'tacking' them to the table as she gave a gleeful giggle, "Ahhh! you psycho whore!" hey yelled his body giving a spazz, Mariku chuckled as she felt around inside of him "Hmm.. what is this?" she asked grabbing what ever she ha in her hand she pulled it out his blood squirted as she pulled the organ free "Its an intestine, so that's what they look like" she spoke as she pulled it out more and more the organ piling up onto of him, he was close to death, he could sense it.  
She grinned as she made the cut longer removing what ever organ she had her hand on, she was covered in blood, on his rest rested his intestine, small and large, his liver , Mariku blinked as she heard the door open, turning around a pale skinned man walked in his boots stepping heavily on the floor , he had on a pare of sunglasses his hair a snow white, the female purred and left her project skipping over and hopping up wrapping her arms around his neck "Hey baby~" She purred the male smirked and wrapped an arm around her middle "I see you've been busy" he spoke walking over to the male smirking.  
He loved it when his little rose did such wonderfully horrible things "Hm.. he's still barely alive" he spoke, smirking the white haired male reached in and gripped the tri haired males heart and ripped it free from his chest crushing it the male below gasping his last breath. Mariku chuckled as she walked in between the pale boy and the table "Hey baby?" she asked her fingers running up over the male chest playing with the chains he has wearing around his neck. She smirked and turned so her back was against his chest "You know i was promised a good time" she spoke looking back at him as he ass pressed against the crotch of his pants. Bakura chuckled to himself that was like her to disembowel some one and want to be fucked right after on the same table that she took a mans life on.  
Mariku groaned as she pressed her back side against his crotch, she gave a surprised gasp as she was suddenly slammed onto the table into the pool of blood, her skirt get yanked up as well "Hn fine I will give you a 'good time'" he spoke his hand striking her ass leaving a red hand print, Mariku gave a moan at the sharp sting of the smack, nets she felt him rip her panties right off of her , she couldn't say or do anything as she felt him slam himself inside of her , giving her hard deep jabs of his cock inside of her throbbing puss, Mariku almost scream at the rough hard jabs he gave her her voice bouncing his each jab, she gripped onto the corpses pants tightly.  
Bakura grinned as he started to move faster her slick passage becoming slightly slicker with what he guessed was blood "Yes! baby faster, harderrr!" Mariku moaned her tongue hanging from from her mouth, he groaned as he lifted one of her legs slamming harder into her "That's it scream you bitch, call my name you fucking slut" he growled , as she moaned his words only made her fell hotter and made her want more of him "Yes, yes ahhnn Bak- Baku-" she panted moaning as he rammed into her faster their skins making slapping noises as he slammed against her non stop.  
He pulled out of her , grabbing her roughly her yanked her up and turned her pushing her down her back laid up against the corpse as a rest , him slamming back into her making her bounce with his thrusts' again "Yes! yes baby yess you feel so fucking good pound my pussy pound it-ahhh Bakurra! the Egyptian female called out as she came her wet passage held him tightly. "God. Damn. Fuck. Hell" Bakura grunted as he pulled himself out of her, gripping he stroked himself quickly giving a groan as he came , the white streams landing just above her pussy and a little before her belly button, she arched and lean back panting Mariku gave a purr as she felt him slip along her vertical smile and rub the head of his cock against her wiping his come all over her lower lips , his own way of saying 'I own this bitch'.  
"So what do we do with the body?" Mariku asked as she slid from the table "Hmm I have an idea" he spoke walking to the large truck door, lifting it "Go drive his arm in here" he spoke pointing at the thing, the female skipped towards the thing, the dumbass had left his keys i the ignition. Once the car was into the building Bakura along with the girls help moved him into the driver's seat once putting his organs back inside of him, Bakura smirked as he lit a smoke and stuffed it between his lips.  
Mariku chuckled as the car door was closed "Go yank on the pie ad break it" he pointed to the gas line the bronze female looking at the line "Ahh i see what your doing babe" she purred , "Yes now hurry up and do it" he spoke heading for the front door as Mariku yanked on the line hurrying out of the placed jumping into Bakura's car, him already inside, the white haired male waited no time taking off st as the gas worked its way into the car. BOOM the place exploded into a huge fire ball. Mariku chuckled watching it from the passenger side mirror "Hn so what now baby?" She asked taking a pack of smokes from the glove box "Hmm well perhaps a change of cloths and some drinks?" He spoke turning the radio on to some hard band she didn't know "And maybe more fucking" She spoke as she watched him smirk "Oh yes there will be plenty of fucking"


End file.
